<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Fall Fall by Mapachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390607">Fall Fall Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi'>Mapachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band), 티오오 | TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of ONF appear, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, DemonKing!Hyojin, God!Jeyou, Hyojin is OOC but I mean he's a demon, Inspired by their RTK perfomances, King!Seungjoon, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, TBZ is also hinted, The Chan/Chihoon is hinted, and almost all of TOO too, angel!chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan has been an angel following Jeyou's will for ages, his most loyal servant.</p><p>Nothing will ever take him from his side.</p><p>Or so he believed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Choi Chihoon, Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Kim Jeyou | J.You, Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall Fall Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello once again! I'm being irresponsible by not updating and writing this instead but the idea wouldn't leave me alone after their perfomance of Magnolia on My Song phase so it had to be done, the idea to add ONF's Everybody plot sealed the deal and so here is the product!</p><p>Thank you once again weishin squad for being so supportive TT^TT I hope you like this even with all the spoilers ^^;</p><p>Thank you for clicking and I hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grand golden doors are opened for them after their presence is announced. The sound of the echoes of their steps the only sound in the big room.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes instantly lock with the man's sitting on the white marble throne at the end of the sky blue carpet that divides the room into perfect halves. </p><p> </p><p>Jeyou's eyes are as gentle yet with an icy touch in them as always, like he's so far away out of reach even when he's in the same room but he would still offer his hand to help you.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk looks away a heartbeat after, keeping his expression neutral and instead keeps his eyes on the pendant that hangs from the man's neck.</p><p> </p><p>He bows down into one knee the instance he's a respectable distance from Jeyou, his gaze on the floor, his right hand against his chest forming a fist with his elbow up forming a straight line with his forearm while his left fist is on the small of his back.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk doesn't need to see to know Jisu and Minsu who had been walking by his sides have taken the same position as him.</p><p> </p><p>They can hear the sound of Jeyou's white cape rustle before the man's voice that tells them to look at him. He has stood up, his right hand moving to reach for his balance shaped pendant, holding onto it for a moment before he speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>"Things are getting <em>too</em> ugly down there, I need you to get to the root of it and remove it," Jeyou's eyes move from Minsu's to Jisu's eyes before they stop on Chanhyuk's. "I'll send Chihoon, Donggeon, and Wonggi to join you once they get back from their task."</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou raises his right hand once again and holds it up in front of him, nothing happening for a few seconds before a soft glow shines from his fingertips, forming drops that don't separate from his skin as they trail down like strings, the light growing until it takes the shape of a rapier.</p><p> </p><p>His wings fan wide to their full length, covering both Minsu and Jisu from Jeyou's sight. Jeyou's fingers curl around the handle of the sword, turning his wrist so the blade is against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Plush pink lips press a soft kiss to the weapon before he moves it away from him again, the sharp end pointing up to the ceiling. Chanhyuk's fist tightens digging his short nails into his skin as he has to stop himself from standing up and stoping Jeyou when the God places his left hand over the tip of the sword knowing what comes next.</p><p> </p><p>Crimson red trails down the length of the blade, a prayer leaving Jeyou's lips as the red soaks into the sword leaving nothing behind, the wound in the palm of his hand closing.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll need this to accomplish your mission," Jeyou says and Chanhyuk moves his hands up to accept the holy weapon. "I've blessed enough arrows for Minsu and Jisu's lance, Jerome and Jaeyun will give them to you before you leave but I trust you to be the one to deliver the last blow,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, your grace," Chanhyuk says with voice firm and sure of himself. He has never let Jeyou down and he holds no intention to start doing so now.</p><p> </p><p>"You can rise now and go, the sooner you finish this the sooner balance can come back to the people's lives." The three angels rise to their feet, curling their white wings around themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Minsu and Jisu offer a slight bow before turning around to leave, Chan being stopped from doing the same when Jeyou's hands move up to cup his face.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk's eyes widen slightly but he doesn't move back nor lean closer. The corner of Jeyou's lips curves slightly upwards in a delicate smile before he pulls him down and towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Velvet soft lips press against the middle of his forehead, a lingering kiss that makes the blood running in Chanhyuk's veins sing. Jeyou places his forehead against Chanhyuk's, his eyes staring right into his.</p><p> </p><p>"Please be careful and come back to me," Something clouds Jeyou's eyes for a moment before it clears up, the warmth that had almost burned through Chanhyuk's soul dimming until the icy far away look comes to the front. "Deliver my justice, Chan."</p><p> </p><p>Jeyou lets him go and turns around to walk back to his throne. Chanhyuk swallows the sudden lump in his throat. "I shall deliver it, your grace."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk looks up when he hears the flapping of wings that signal the arrival of Minsu, the smaller angel's face a grimace that means what he saw was not good.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's safe to assume all the soldiers are long gone," He says, his eyes showing how it pains him to come to such conclusion."Whoever was summoned was not a lesser demon that's for sure,"</p><p> </p><p>Jisu nods along to his words. "Yeah, to possess such a reach and power he must be at least a demon lord." A heavy sigh follows, Jisu looking up to the dark sky. "Maybe we should go back and request Kyungho joins our party and also that Woonggi stays back,"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk mulls over Jisu's suggestion. Having Kyungho with them would surely be reassuring in case they <em>are</em> going against something bigger than expected but leaving Jeyou without one of his stronger angels is not something he wants to do, Donggeon is already joining them and their party is not weak by any means.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's make sure we are not overreacting before doing something like that, after all," Chanhyuk looks over at the castle that looms over the kingdom, up a hill and surrounded by a forest where they are hiding at. "The demon was summoned by a king, that plays a big factor."</p><p> </p><p>They stay quiet as they take in Chanhyuk's words, analyzing the situation. A demon lord being summoned by such a powerful human would of course mean they held more power than a lesser demon, a reach similar to a demon king's befitting of the position of the summoner.</p><p> </p><p>Summoning a lesser demon can be done by sacrificing an animal, a demon lord by a human sacrifice, the level of it depending on the kind of human sacrifice but a demon king would not be summoned as simply.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk can't stop the ugly and dark feeling that crawls around his heart at the idea of the kingdom's king sacrificing not only animals but innocent <em>children</em> to summon a demon king.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's help around doing what we can as we wait for them to get here, then we attack." Chanhyuk decides, the other two angels nodding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the two days it takes for the other angels to join them, they've been able to get rid of the lesser demons that had taken over the souls and bodies of soldiers across the capital of the kingdom, confirming Minsu's conclusion of being too late.</p><p> </p><p>When their holy weapons pierced the demon souls possessing the bodies of the soldiers, the bodies would fall to the ground lifeless, husks of a human.</p><p> </p><p>"We should go in, there's no way to make a sneak attack, the king has not left his castle in <em>months</em>," Jisu stresses after Woonggi suggests to lure the king out. "And even if he did that doesn't the demon behind this is possessing him, he could be using his own body and hiding inside."</p><p> </p><p>Donggeon agrees. Their last task was at a kingdom in a neighboring nation where a demon lord had dethroned a young king which caused a rebellion costing many lives. </p><p> </p><p>After the angels took care of the demon and the people picked their new king as the man who led the rebellion, Jeyou was moving things back to normal there.</p><p> </p><p>"So let's just go, "Chihoon pipes in, glancing at Chanhyuk waiting for his approval. Chanhyuk takes in a deep breath before he nods and gives the order.</p><p> </p><p>"Onwards!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were expected.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they get close to the castle, arrows are shot towards them but they are all able to parry them, Donggeon protecting Minsu as the other shoots his own back at the archers.</p><p> </p><p>They burst through the windows where more soldiers and knights await them. Ideally they would stick together but there are just too many possessed soldiers so they have to separate if they want to get to their leader, once he's taken care of his subordinates will follow.</p><p> </p><p>Woonggi and Jisu are the first ones to fall behind, Chanhyuk knowing they can take care of the soldiers in the room, both being very skillful with their lances and most of the soldiers in the room have swords or a lance.</p><p> </p><p>The possessed knight leading the horde of soldiers they run into next as they make their way deeper into the castle proves to be a problem, his high pitched voice calling out orders and formations that the soldiers follow to a T.</p><p> </p><p>He's able to parry Minsu's arrows while also jumping out of the way of Chihoon's sword, something that Chanhyuk can see in the angel is getting on his nerves even when his face doesn't express it.</p><p> </p><p>Jaeyun would have been a great help, his accuracy with a javelin was the best Chanhyuk had seen through the countless years he has fought for Jeyou but now he is by Jeyou's side alongside Kyungho and Jerome.</p><p> </p><p>Minsu puts his bow away and changes to his ax, his eyes focused on taking the knight down. Chanhyuk supports him, making sure the soldiers don't get in his way.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Woonggi and Jisu rejoin them and together they're able to cut down the knight, the small black cape on his shoulder falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>But Chanhyuk's relief doesn't last long as two knights enter the room followed by more soldiers, the silver-haired one takes one look at his fallen companion before he lunges forward, eyes locked on Jisu who was the one to deliver the last blow and still stands over his body.</p><p> </p><p>The other knight lets out a war cry before he follows, the soldiers closely behind. He makes his way directly towards Chihoon who had been still fighting a couple of soldiers, the demon's lance a breath away from the angel's side before Chanhyuk parries it. </p><p> </p><p>The demon turns his attention to Chanhyuk, a snarl on his face, and his grey eyes glaring daggers at him. "You stupid pigeons!" He spits out, twirling the lance in his hand before he thrusts it towards him but Chanhyuk manages to parry it, Chihoon having gotten rid of the soldiers he had been fighting and turning around to help him.</p><p> </p><p>Woonggi and Minsu clear them a path after they're able to take the loud knight down. They are able to get pretty far into the castle before they're stopped by another knight but they know they don't have much longer before the demon behind this either runs away or more lesser demons are summoned here so Donggeon and Jisu tell them to continue.</p><p> </p><p>While this last knight looks stronger than the ones before him, Chanhyuk nods and his wings flare out, flapping them to be able to fly over the soldiers, Chihoon closely behind him.</p><p> </p><p>They make quick work of the couple soldiers guarding the grand doors, sharing a look before reaching to open them, this must be where the demon must be hiding.</p><p> </p><p>The throne room is mostly dark, the only light coming from the candles around the room leaving the room dimly lit, enough for the angels to find who they were looking for.</p><p> </p><p>The king of the kingdom sits on the left arm of the throne, head lolled to the side resting on top of the man's who sits on the throne, white hair mixing with crimson strands, his right arm lazily wrapped around the red haired's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes that used to be dark like obsidian are now the color of the clouds on a rainy day, half-lidded as they stare at the angles with something akin to boredom.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk's eyes catch the markings on the back of his right hand as it moves up the side of the other man's neck and up his face, fingertips caressing the dark markings around the man's grey eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The demon that sits on the throne looks at them with the ghost of a smirk on his lips, his chin tilted up as he studies them, his red hair catching on the dim lights and making it resemble the fires that now burn across the castle as the fight against his soldiers continues.</p><p> </p><p>On the demon's lap lays an ornamented crown, jewels reflecting the flickery light. They both are wearing mostly white like the other knights did too, something Chanhyuk had not stopped to consider mocking until now.</p><p> </p><p>Fighting demons wearing the purest color existing, the color that was representative to the heavens.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk's fears regarding the status of the demon had been growing since they entered the castle and fought the knights, they were already lord level yet they were not the leaders, he had been hoping the one behind this was still a lord, a very strong lord.</p><p> </p><p>But as he struggles to breathe with how heavy the room feels, to keep his eyes staring at the demon's across the room ignoring the shiver that runs down his spine, the way his body tenses when the demon scoffs, he knows the crown in the demon's lap is not just because he has the king under his control.</p><p> </p><p>How fitting for a demon king to take a kingdom in the human world.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if it isn't Jeyou's favorite little pigeon," The demon speaks up, voice saccharine sweet as if Chanhyuk were an old friend. "Tell me, is Jeyou still playing favorites?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk feels bile rise in his throat, his hold on the rapier tightening with enough force it trembles for a moment before he manages to get his emotions once again under control.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, a demon is going to taunt him with his God, they are scheming creatures. The moment they find a weak spot they'll exploit it until they have you where they want you.</p><p> </p><p>He glances at the king who is still lazily draped over the demon, takes in how tender his touch is on the other man's face. He wonders how did the demon pull the king's strings after he was summoned, how did he take back the feeble control until the one wearing the crown was the demon.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it unfair for a God to pick favorites?" The king asks, voice aloof as if he were just thinking out loud, his grey eyes looking up at the ceiling where he won't find the answer.</p><p> </p><p>The demon's smirk morphs into a gentle smile that doesn't go up to his eyes that remain playful. "It is isn't? Picking favorites is something more fitting for a demon, not a God," He turns his head to look at the king, his right hand coming up to grab the king's chin and tilting his head so they face each other properly. </p><p> </p><p>"That's why I can be your favorite, right Hyojin?" The King asks, eyelids dropping until he's looking at the demon with a half-lidded sultry stare.</p><p> </p><p>The demon, Hyojin, chuckles. "That's right, Seungjoon." Their lips meet, the kiss seemingly innocent and sweet until it becomes hungry, tongues exploring, teeth catching onto sensitive lips.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk and Chihoon are carefully closing in, have been doing since the demon king turned his attention to Seungjoon. They can't see any weapons on sight but they know better than to assume it will remain as such.</p><p> </p><p>He notices too late, that Hyojin's hand had let go of the king's chin and made his way to the man's chest, palm pressed above his heart. Chanhyuk lunges forward, his eyes locked on Hyojin's right hand, watching as a sword is materialized from the king's heart and pulled out, a drawled out moan barely muffled by the demon's lips as the king shudders in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>His rapier is easily parried, a quick following strike forcing Chanhyuk to flap his wings to get out of the way. Chihoon swings his sword taking the apparent opportunity as Hyojin's eyes are on Chanhyuk but instead he's thrown away by an invisible force.</p><p> </p><p>"Chihoon!" Chanhyuk worriedly calls, his friend writhing on the floor in pain, his wings pathetically curling around him as if it could protect him from the pain he must be suffering.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk looks back towards Seungjoon, confirming his suspicion. The king is now standing, his eyes locked on Chihoon's form and his lips moving through the hex with ease, the king's grey eyes glowing like the black marks on his cheek and back of his hands that are positioned in front of his chest forming a shape Chanhyuk has not seen before.</p><p> </p><p>The angel dives towards the king, his rapier thrush forward looking for a quick strike, even if it's not fatal, at least looking to distract him so his hex is interrupted and Chihoon can get out of it.</p><p> </p><p>But he doesn't succeed, instead, a hand wraps around his ankle and he's pulled harshly to the floor, wings cushioning his fall and protesting with pain.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up, his eyes meeting the thunderous greys of the demon king who is again smirking down at him. In what would be too fast for the human eye to catch, Hyojin leans down, his left hand placed on Chanhyuk's chest, long black fingernails digging until they slide inside.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk wails throwing his head back, kicking his feet and desperately swinging his rapier at Hyojin but the demon just jumps back.</p><p> </p><p>He already got what he wanted in just those few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>The angel can't stop shaking even when he moves to stand on his feet, a sheen of cold sweat covering his forehead. He tries to calm down his racing heart, to ignore the fear and <em>disgust</em> at what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes meet for a moment before the demon throws his head back and starts laughing, Chanhyuk can't even hear Chihoon's pained whimpers over the demon king's laugh, it bounces off the walls, it sounds almost crazed, the demon moving his arms to wrap them around his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Seungjoon stops to turn to the demon, eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What is it?" He asks, the corners of his lips curving upwards in an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hyojin shakes his head in disbelief, laughter coming to an abrupt stop. Chanhyuk doesn't look away from the demon's eyes, even when he sees the joy mixed with a twisted pity, even when he feels Chihoon's eyes on him after Hyojin replies to Seungjoon's question.</p><p> </p><p>"He's in <em>love</em> with Jeyou."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk ignores the stutter in his heart and lunges forward, thrusting his rapier at the smiling demon. Hyojin had reached into Chanhyuk's very soul, leaving not a palpable wound behind but his subconscious stirred amess.</p><p> </p><p>The demon easily parries Chanhyuk's rapier, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he swings his sword, the tip of the blade cutting a shallow line across the angel's chest who flies away from it, rapier moving down towards Hyojin's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Angels shouldn't be longing for their God like that, feathers," Hyojin says, grey eyes on Chanhyuk's face, the clang of metal loud when their blades meet. "Your devotion is supposed to be a pure and selfless one, oh what would your beloved God do if he knew of your feelings,"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" He snarls, feet back on the ground a safe distance away from the demon, wings fluttering behind him before he flaps them again and takes flight, closing in Hyojin so quick he manages to catch the demon unguarded, his rapier stabbing through his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Before Chanhyuk can push his rapier down the demon's body, cutting through flesh and bone like butter with his holy weapon, towards where his black heart is, a hand wraps around it and keeps it in place.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk's eyes follow the white hand up an arm and to the king's face, the man standing next to the demon with his grey eyes focused on Chanhyuk's.</p><p> </p><p>A holy weapon can't cut through the flesh of a human and the king's body is still a human's just like the knights from before, the angel's holy weapons only able to take them down when stabbing through their hearts to cut the hell's grip around them.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk snaps his head to the side looking for the other angel, his heart squeezing when he finds Chihoon kneeling on the floor, wings spamming, his forehead against the cold floor, black marks up his arms and slowly but surely sneaking their way over his whole body as they grow.</p><p> </p><p>"Now now, why focus on your little friend? Jeyou sent you to get rid of me, don't you wanna be a good birdie so he can reward you?" Hyojin says with an amused voice.</p><p> </p><p>The angel turns his attention back on him, trying to pull the rapier out of his body but Seungjoon's hold on it won't budge. "An angel falling in love with their God, that's so <em>sad</em>," The king breathes out, a furrow forming on his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>Hyojin nods along, still not taking the chance his summoner has presented to him to take out the angel, instead, rolling his head to the side to stare at Chanhyuk, letting out a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"It is yet so very ironic, angels devote their whole selves to their God, their sole purpose to protect and carry out their God's will," The demon says, a pout on his cherry red lips that is soon replaced with a smirk. "And little Chan here wants to bend down his very God, to ravish him in ways that would take the both of them plunging down to the very pits of hell,"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk shakes his head, hands trembling and heart fluttering in his chest, his heartbeat so loud he can almost block out the demon's dirty words.</p><p> </p><p>"My love is pure-" He yells, eyes wide and bile rising up his throat. The demon's booming laugh interrupts him.</p><p> </p><p>"Pure? You long to break Jeyou's composure, to turn him into a begging flushing mess underneath you," Hyojin's words <em>crawl</em> underneath Chanhyuk's skin, leaving a burning path behind them. "You would do anything to own him, to be yours to break down and put back together, for his eyes to only be looking at you, dark with pleasure and desire,"</p><p> </p><p>The demon's eye stares right into Chanhyuk's, as if he was once again looking into his soul even without his fingers digging into it. The angel feels like he's about to puke, shakes his head, a mantra of denial leaving his trembling lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You know its true, little angel," Hyojin whispers, taking a few steps closer until they're almost chest to chest, the king had allowed the rapier to move further inside the demon's shoulder who doesn't show a hint of pain. "And there's nothing inherently wrong with that,"</p><p> </p><p>A cold hand cups his face, thumb moving back and forth across his high cheekbone. Hyojin's grey eyes are kind, the smirk in his lips gone. "Isn't that desire just proof of how deep your love for him runs?"</p><p> </p><p>It is.</p><p> </p><p>He loves Jeyou that much.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk exists for Jeyou, his adoration for his God having evolved through the ages. He has caught glimpses of the man behind the holy figure, the shine in his light shining brighter when the God let loose and laughed freely at the antics of his angels.</p><p> </p><p>He has felt how soft and careful Jeyou's hands are, seen a hint of selfishness that doesn't belong in his God's eyes when he asks him to stay behind, to just stand by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Is it so wrong for him to want to find out how would their lips fit together? That he wants to wrap his arms around him and hold him as close as possible? To hear him mutter his name in a unique way of loving, make his cheeks redden before him?</p><p> </p><p>Can't he long for Jeyou to want him the same way?</p><p> </p><p>Pain bursts through his burning skin, he lets go of the rapier as the pain becomes so strong he falls to his knees, back curving and tremors shaking his body.</p><p> </p><p>"Chan!" Chihoon wails out but the angel can't look at him, in fact, he can't even see. His sight is gone as he feels his insides being ripped open, like countless hands with razor-sharp nails move up and down his body, touching places inside of him he had not wanted to acknowledge before, his very core.</p><p> </p><p>He screams, crimson red tears leaving his eyes and trailing down his face, then the tears darken until they're black like ink. Something is pulling on his wings, an invisible force pulling and pulling without any mercy no matter how much he begs for it to stop.</p><p> </p><p>His white wings are ripped from his body and disappear, leaving gaping wounds on his back that won't stop bleeding the now black blood. Chanhyuk's heart is beating a mile a minute, painful against his chest and eardrums.</p><p> </p><p>Then a new pain comes in as a pair of black wings grow where the white ones had been moments ago. The pain doesn't ease-out, it just abruptly stops.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhyuk slowly stands up, flaring his new wings getting used to their different weight, they're smaller than his white wings and the ends of the feathers he can feel against his back are sharp unlike how soft the white ones had been.</p><p> </p><p>He glances to where Chihoon had been calling his name, eyes widening. Hyojin had moved to stand before him at some point, most probably touched Chihoon's soul too and more easily pulled his strings seeing as how the angel is falling, black wings sticky with blood growing out his back.</p><p> </p><p>The demon king glances at Chanhyuk, eyes glowing with the reflection of the candle's fire, a smirk forming again in his lips but it's not taunting like before.</p><p> </p><p>A hand falls on Chanhyuk's shoulder making him turn to his left where Seungjoon stands with a grin in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome," He says, tone bright and light.</p><p> </p><p>Before Chanhyuk can say anything back, the grand doors of the throne room are opened, the old wood creaking so loudly but not enough to mask Chihoon's pained wails.</p><p> </p><p>The fallen angel sees the way his past companion's eyes widen, reads the disbelief in their clear eyes, the hurt, and denial at the sight before them.</p><p> </p><p>The king places a black rapier in Chanhyuk's left hand, the demon king must have created it while Chanhyuk was falling.</p><p> </p><p>He can't find it in himself the regret to fight his past brothers, instead, he feels something he imagines must be envy at the knowledge they're going to go back to Jeyou.</p><p> </p><p>Where he won't ever be able to go back again.</p><p> </p><p>So he will have to bring the God down to his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading until the end!!</p><p>To explain why Chihoon fell in case it was not obvious from the pairing tag, he's in love with Chan and Hyojin takes advantage of it bringing out the envy and jealousy he must had felt at Chan being in love with Jeyou on top of having feelings for a fellow angel.</p><p>If you liked it please leave a kudo and a comment, every single comment is greatly appreciated!</p><p>Find me @Mapachiii on twt where I have a CC and my DMs are always open~!</p><p>Please be safe on these difficult times!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>